


Trials and Tribulations

by Snowblaze



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Andrews is terrible, Angst, Coyle has returned, Coyle is terrible, Doctors, F/M, FRIENDS TO BEST FRIENDS TO LOVERS, Fluff, Glorified Dr. Marcus Andrew's Hate Fic, Hospital, Hospital Hijinks, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Love, My Babies Deserve Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Slow Burn, Surgery, Surgical scenes, There is fluff with the pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblaze/pseuds/Snowblaze
Summary: Reports of an old foe being rehired by none other than the chief of surgery himself were fluttering around San Jose Saint Bonaventure hospital. Glassman's job was suddenly in jeopardy when Shaun's mistake had been reported to Andrews. With Glassman out of the picture of the San Jose Saint Bonaventure hospital hierarchy, and Coyle in it, what will happen? Especially when Coyle is much worse this time around, Claire files a lawsuit against him for his actions, and everything basically goes to hell?Read "Trials and Tribulations" to find out!





	Trials and Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Ok I’ve got one and it’s for a multi chapter story: after finding out that Glassman has a chance at life, they find out Coyle somehow came back to the hospital which causes Melendez to go to great lengths to help Claire and in the meantime find out what she really means to him ❤️ Melendaire of course, set during the finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: He's back, and Jessica is last to know.

Jessica looked at her phone as she walked out of Aaron’s office and towards the parking lot. She had some worry in her system over what Shaun and Aaron were about to go do with Andrews but knew that it would be the best for both of them. But her mind was mainly drenched in happiness because of Aaron's discovery that he had a treatable tumor and wouldn’t leave Shaun and her so briskly. As she looked through the myriad of notifications she had received during her short time in Aaron’s office, though, confusion began to take the place of joy in her head. Allegra had sent her enough texts to drown in, as had Audrey and her ex.

What had happened while she was celebrating one of her closest friends’ exciting and surprising chance at life?

Deciding to open Allegra’s texts first, as they were the largest in number, Jessica scrolled to the beginning of the flood of messages and started reading. The foundation director had informed her of Andrews’ upfront admission of seeking higher in the hierarchy of the hospital after information of Shaun’s mistake had been given to him. Then the texts started to turn much more fearful and angered. The mention of someone who she wished wouldn’t ever grace her presence ever again showed up, and Jessica looked at the message closely.

“I swear to God, if you’re the reason Coyle is back I will personally fire you myself.”

What did she mean, “reason Coyle is back”? Coyle quit several months ago and had a pretty stable job at San Francisco General, last she had heard; and he wasn’t ever coming back if she had any say in it. Sighing in exasperation, the blonde scrolled through the remainder of the foundation director’s messages. The rest of Allegra’s texts were threats against her if she had been the one that had let that “low-life, disgusting, terrible pig” back into this hospital. Sending a confused, one-worded reply of “What?!”, Jessica didn’t waste her time waiting for a response. Closing out of those terrifying messages, she pressed on Audrey’s contact name and opened up her abundance of texts.

These ones were much less formal, mostly single-worded messages consisting of questions or curses. There were a few actual sentences in there, none of which were accusatory towards her, to which Jessica was thankful. As the blonde scrolled through the messages, she finally started to gain clarity into the situation that had caused her phone to nearly malfunction with the number of texts she had received. About an hour ago, Audrey had spotted Dr.  Asshole  Coyle in the SICU and had confronted him, only to learn that somehow, in some way, he was back to working at San Jose Saint Bonaventure once again. She had told Allegra, who had come for Jessica for reasoning.

As soon as Jessica had deduced all that from the slew of anger she had gotten from Audrey’s texts, her phone vibrated once more with a new message from Allegra. Tapping on the notification, the message opened up and explained the whole situation in depth. Unfortunately, Coyle  _ was  _ back. Allegra had spent the past half hour trying to find out which group of legal aid had let him back, but apparently not one of them had confessed to being a part of it. Even with the true threats Allegra had dispensed, not a single person had come forward. With some in-depth research, the foundation director had noticed that the need for legal aid assistance with rehiring someone had been bypassed, but the file had not said by whom.

“Do you have any idea who could’ve done it?” Jessica asked, but she didn’t even need a response for the clear and blatant suspect to pop into her head. As he desired to rise up in his career, he needed another surgeon to take his place when he moved up. In his mind, there was probably no better person to hire than someone who had worked here previously and had no refutable claims filed against him. And even if he had, although this man may have been high up, it didn’t mean he wasn’t chauvinistic and blamed women for problems. God, Andrews was terrible.

“Exactly who you’re thinking.” Allegra’s reply popped up a moment later, and Jessica sighed. This was just perfect. If Andrews managed to get any higher in this establishment, everything would go to hell and she knew it. Swiping out of the messages and back to the contact screen, she looked at the final person who had sent her messages. Biting her lip, she hesitated for a moment before pressing on his name with her thumb.

He had also seen Coyle, and his texts were definitely angered, but they also showed protectiveness and care. Neil wasn't angry at her, he couldn't be for this because he knew her and he knew she wouldn’t do this. He was enraged at whoever let this “excuse for life” back into this hospital and endangered the well-beings of all the women who worked at Saint Bonaventure. His phone also had just been taken by Claire, who had sent the last few texts asking if it was true, followed by a curse as she had realized that the demon from hell had returned to her workplace. She then asked if Jessica was okay and if Coyle had done anything to anyone.

Jessica replied with a saddening “Not yet” and a few seconds passed before Claire responded with “ill kill m if I hav to”. She could tell that the surgical resident she was texting was most likely drinking away her newly-created pain and it was definitely affecting her typing abilities. She could tell when Neil took his phone back because the next text she received was definitely much more proper with its typing style.

“I hope you could read that” He said, and a small smile crossed Jessica's face. Him and her may never be friends again, after the fiasco that was the end of their relationship, and basically their relationship in whole, but he still held that constant kindness and humor within him. Her fingers hovered above the keyboard as she pondered a response, before writing a simple question and deflecting her care from him to focus on his intoxicated surgical resident.

“I could. How's she doing?” She sent, and she got a reply very swiftly.

“She's had one too many shots”

“Jared and I got the bartender to start giving her water instead”

“She hasn't noticed”

Jessica chuckled in response to the streamline of texts Neil sent. She felt bad for Claire; Coyle had caused her so much trouble and pain and he had finally left, only to come back to the hospital and go and ruin everything for her once again. A minute of silence passed as she tried to formulate a response when Neil sent another text.

“Shaun told us that Glassman lost his job”

“You think Andrews did all this?” Neil asked. He was a very keen observer, probably having picked up on Andrews’ ruthless yearn for the presidency and his subtle disrespect for women a while back. Isabel had told Jessica about him blaming her for their inability to get pregnant when he was the true infertile one. Andrews was not the best man for the job and if this whole “rehiring-a-sexual-harasser” was his fault, she would not let him see even the carpet of the president's office, let alone be the one who belongs there.

“Allegra and I think so.” She answered him, sighing verbally. This was a terrible and terrifying situation. As she looked up from her device, she saw that she had managed to unconsciously direct herself to the wrong level of the parking lot. Cursing softly under her breath, she put her phone into her purse and headed for the elevators. Pressing the up button, she stood in impatient wait, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. Glancing around the parking deck, she saw  _ him _ , the terror himself, the impotent annoyance that had put a heavy-hearted and furious damper on her once-gleeful night. She bit back a snarl, her facial features settling into one of aggravation and animosity. His disgusting blue eyes landed on her, noticed her murderous expression, and quickly looked away.

A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she recognized that he was frightened by her. The elevator doors slid open and Jessica turned around, walking into the elevator and pressing the button for the fourth deck. The doors shut and she let out a breath she had subconsciously been holding, glad that she didn't have to face that horrendous man for the rest of the night. When her phone vibrated again, she yanked it out hastily; Neil had texted her again.

“Claire just tried to stumble to the bathroom and threw up”

“She'll probably be late tomorrow”

Jessica smiled at it before another text came in and her smile faded.

“Sorry, that was meant for Timothy”

He was referring to “Timothy the Timekeeper”. That was the name she had assigned Mr. Timothy Abott when he had gotten a job in the technology room there some 20 years ago. She was 12 at the time, and he had been given the work of assigning shifts and keeping up with people's time and hours they worked. Jessica liked computers and would use the ones in that room whenever she could after school, and she quickly befriended the entire IT floor, which wasn't very big at the time. She had a thing for nicknaming people, a lesser known fact about her.

Sighing, she placed the phone back in her purse and waited for the elevator to arrive at the parking level where her car was. When the red number shifted to 4 with a beep, the elevator stabilized and the doors opened, and Jessica strutted out and to her car. Unlocking the driver’s side door, she pulled it open and slid onto the beige leather seats. She shut the door with a clang and relaxed into the comfy car seat, trying to rid her brain of the fact that she would have to come in tomorrow and deal with whatever mess was created today. Sighing, she turned on the car and pressed the radio button, switching on whatever genre of music related most to her agitated and exhausted mood. Hard rock seemed to do the trick.

When Jessica pulled up to and parked in front of her apartment building, she ran up to her place of residence and entered quickly, shutting and locking the door with eased reflex. She made quick work of her usual routine, taking a brisk shower and brushing her teeth before applying a moisturizer to her face. Slipping on her most comfortable pyjamas, she looked at herself in the mirror and heaved out a deep breath before skirting out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. Collapsing onto her mattress and narrowly avoiding a collision of her head onto the headboard, she sighed. As she crawled under the covers, only one thought was on her mind.

She was going to hate work tomorrow.


End file.
